Neon Genesis Evangelion Girl of Disteny
by Neko Mansura
Summary: At the turn of the millennium the inhabitants of Earth are nearly completely wiped out by a mysterious supposed meteorite strike on Antarctica. Roughly half the population dies as a direct result of the strike, and the rest are left to struggle for surviv


**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

_**By Neko Mansura**_

_I'm really sorry If I pushed two chapter together, I didn't want it to be that short so I added this so it wouldn't seem to lame Okay!_

Shinji: Lame! Ha! Nothing you make is lame!

Toji: I don't even think that's how you spell lame, crossing his arms

Asuka: She's can't spell that good nodding her head

Rei: She better learn how to looks a little mad

Everyone except for the author and Rei: Shut up Rei! You don't know what you talking about! screaming at her

**Introduction:**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

Now the year is 2015. As the remaining of the human race cowers in hidden cities underground, a deadly war is being waged for what is left of the planet, and for what lies with in person. On one side are the mysterious alien beings known only as the Angels, on the other, the special agency NERV and mankind's last hope for survival; the awe-inspiring Evangelions.

Yet amongst the ongoing devastation, a few weary individuals at NERV struggle to uncover and piece together the agecy's long buried secrets and hidden agendas along with the mysteries surrounding the arrival of the Angels. Why was the Earth struck fifteen years ago? A mere simple unfortunate act of nature, or perhaps an act of vengeance instigated by being more powerful then man. And just why are the only qualified Eva pilots that of children born exactly nine months after the second impact that massacred over half the human race?

Author: OKAY! ANYWAY! On with chapter one right!

Shinji: Yep, on with chapter one,

Toji: Chapter one it is!

Asuka: Yeah,

Rei: You all have gone nuts! stares at them

Everyone glare except for the author: Rei! Fuck off! made

Author: Anyway, on with the story, sweatdrop

**Genesis 0:1/Episode 01- Sabarashii Haru Hanamaru **

_Note to anyone who reads this story, I do not, I repeat, Do not own any characters or Neon Genesis Evangelion, or any of the songs that might be sang in this story, except for one, **Naibuni kisu **which means Internal or Inside kiss , so please, Do not kill me! Thank you_

A girl with long light blue hair all the way down to her knees, with sky blue eye's, and pale skin walk out onto the stage. She was the same height as Rei Ayanami. Waiting for the curtains to come up and allow her to sing her heart out. She felt her hand and knees start to shack. She was really nervous. Her feeling of the world and everything around her seem to go on what she did and said. At the time she was wearing a long black dress with a cut all the way up to her mid thigh. The top of the dress was see throw from her shoulder up. There was cuts on the out side of the sleeves allowing you to see her pale skin, and the sleeves were a see throw kind of black color. She had a black choker on her neck and her hair was down at her back. She wear a little bit of make up, red lipstick with black lip liner, pink blush and black eye's liner.

_This is what she kind of looks like, except for the eye's I'll try to find better pictures for you! -_

"Are you ready to go?" A young man asked the girl as she stud in the middle of the stage.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She said with a soft voice as she looked at the red curtains.

On the outside of the stage cheering and screaming could be heard. She could hear the sounds of the people and she felt her heart skip a beat. Even though she had done this so many times, in the last two years, she still couldn't get use to all the people, but when she sang, it seem to make all her fears and pain go away. She felt so lost in her own songs, that soon it really didn't matter what the people around her were saying. She didn't care if they sang alone, or if they just stud there speeckless.

Her thoughts started to wonder a little as she heard the annoncer starts to speeck in his low but happy speaking voice that always seem to bring her back if she started to wonder on about all the things that could be said about her song and singing. She just didn't know anymore about, if she wanted to go on, or if she really wanted to stop singing, but did she really want to make her fans hate her. She really didn't know anymore.

"Is everyone ready!" The annoncer yelled into the mic.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"I said! Are you ready!" The annoncer yelled into the mic again.

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed this time.

"Okay then! Put you hand together for Miss Sabarashii Haru Hanamaru!" The annoncer yelled as her moved off the stage so that the curtains could be put up and he wouldn't be caught in the spot light.

The curtains opened but no one could see a thing throw the dark of the stage. Everyone got quiet. Then the music started and the light on the left turned on then the right, left, right, left, right, left, right, into it finally landed on the girl in the middle. And she started to sing. Everyone cheered and yelled and she sang and danced in the middle. Showing everyone her skills.

_Sore naibuni kizu _

_(It's an Internal kiss)_

_Sore naibuni kizu _

_(It's an Internal kiss)_

_Kizu sore naoshimasu watashi no kokro _

_(A kiss that heals my heart)_

_kotoba wa imi o kaete... _

_(When the meaning of the words are altered...)_

_watachi hashiidesu mo matta imasu to isshoni anata _

_(I want to be with you)_

_asu e to te o nobasu! _

_(Reach out for another tommorrow!) _

_yuruginai chikara to ishi tsuranuku you ni _

_(as carry through unshakable power and will.)_

_kinou no naru wa kyou no uso ni shinjitsu._

_Yesturday's lies become today's turths.)_

_I take your hands tsutawaru nukumori ga tooku_

(_I take your hands The transmitted warmth is a long distance)_

_mezameta chikara karada o kakemeguru_

(_The awakened strength will stir through the body)_

_dare mo ga samayoi nagasarete yuku dake_

_(Anyone can wander and be washed away.)_

_yuruginai watashitachi kisu korerano yoru hanarete_

_(As we kiss these nights away)_

_Sore naibuni kizu_

_(It's an Internal kiss)_

_Sore naibuni kizu_

_(It's an Internal kiss)_

_Sore imishimasu no takusanno!_

_(That means so much!)_

Once the song was over the curtains closed and she walk back to the side and sighed to herself. She had down it again. And didn't make once mistake. People where cheering and screaming out her name like crazy. She knew that they loved her last proformace into she would come back again.

**At a school **_Me: Sorry, I don't know the name of the school, please don't hurt me,_

"She's so great! She has a wonderfull voice! I wish I could be in her shoes for one day!" A girl squeaked as she watched the video on the red computer on her desk.

Everyone had been super good so the teacher had allowed them to have a day off for once. Everyone was doing something. Either it was a little thing like reading a book. Watching a consure live on Tv. Or just looking outside of a window to look at the pretty view.

Then a red computer as while as eight girls and Toji Stud in front of and un exspecting Shinji.

They looked down at him with smiling faces. The girls were squeaking as they listened to the girl on the screen sing.

"Isn't see hot?" Toji asked as he pointed at the girl singing on the stage with a smile on his face.

"Huh, oh, she's pretty, I guess," Shinji said with a hafthearted smile looking up at Toji who was smiling.

"No! Really give her a good look," Toji said putting a hand on his friends head and pushing it down to the computer screen so that he could see her up close.

Shinji eye's feel on the girl that looked to be about 16 years old. She was really (1)kireina in his eye's. She was smiling and singing but you could see in her eye's that something was missing from her life. Either she was forced into something or she didn't have something she needed.

"She's pretty," Shinji kind of whispered as he stared at the girl on the screen.

"Yeah, I know, she's suppose to be coming here tomorrow for something, I'm really not sure what, but she is coming," Toji said with a daydream kind of looks as he sat down in the chair with a sigh.

"Is that so," Shinji said looking at his friend who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah!" Screamed one of the girls as she started to jump up and down.

"I'm going to get her picture and maybe have her sign it!" Another girl yelled as she took a set and smile as the picture she had in her hand.

Shiji sighed and looked back at Rei. She was setting in the back looking out of the window. Her wounds had healed from her last mission against the Angels and she now looked like everyone else. She didn't seem to be happy that everyone was talking about this girl. It didn't really seem that she even cared. She just sat back there looking out the window at the view or was thinking about something really interresting.

"Are you going to get her picture and have her sign it to?" Asked one of the girls as she looked over a Shinji who just got back from staring at Rei.

"Yeah, Maybe, I don't know yet, I might just," Shinji said looking over at the girl who smiled at him.

"So you falling for her," Kensuke said as he looking at his friend.

He was working on his computer trying to figure out more about all of the Angel's and the EVA's that had been showing up in the last three weeks. He was always looking into to something. He looked to be a fan of this girl to. He had a picture of her on his desk. What really bugged Shinji was that he had never even heard of her so, he had no clue that she was even a singer. He didn't even know her name.

"No, I just, think she's pretty," Shinji said in a kind of high voice as she looked at his friend how looked up from the computer and smiled at him.

"Whatever you say," Kensuke said with a smile pushing his glasses closer to his face.

"No really, I don't even know her name,"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER NAME!" One of the girls yelled as she looked at him

"It's Hanamaru Haru Sabarashii! It's that so (2)Kawaii!" one of the other girls yelled as she sat down at the chair and sighed. "I want her name, Hanamaru,"

"Hanamaru Haru S-Sabarashii," Shinji said looking over at the girl.

"Yeah! Hanamaru Haru Sabarashii! Don't forget it!"

"Hmmm, I wont, Sabarashii, sound like I know it,"

"You should know it," Toji said wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder and whispering into his ear. "She's Toyuko Sabarashii, daughter, the famous scientist,"

"Mr. Sabarashii's daughter! But I thought he wasn't Married!" Shinji said looking at Toji who put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"He doesn't, She died,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, so don't tell anyone I told you okay,"

"Yeah, Alright,"

Words to know

(1) Kireina beautiful

(2) Kawaii cute

_Yeah, I did it! I made my first chapter and I really like it! Woo hoo! I hope that you guys well rewiew and send me a message! That would make me really happy and I'll try to get a new chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you-_


End file.
